What To Say To You
by One-small-girl
Summary: The song he'd sung to her since the day she was born, now the last thing she ever heard. Someday, someday Yeah, you'll blow us all away


**You can thank my extremely morbid best friend for this. So shout out to him for giving me angsty fanfiction ideas. **

**I did some reading into how she died (Very brief reading mind you) and it says, despite the urban legends and myths, that it was a storm that killed her, not pirates. I don't know if it's true or not, but I'm going with it.**

**This is probably going to be pretty depressing, you have been warned.**

**This is in Theodosia's POV.**

* * *

The storm was harsh against the fragile timber of the boat. Planks of wood were being ripped away, the sails long gone. Rope was flailing in the wind.

There was no chance of any survivors. Everyone knew it. The captains knew it. The crew knew it. The passengers knew it.

I knew it.

I tore at my brain for ways I could possibly stay alive. I need to get back to my husband, back to my_ father_.

I can't leave him. I remember what happened when mother died. Father was heartbroken. He didn't want to go on with life. I can't leave him too, I'm the only family he has left.

With a particularly strong wave bashing the side and deck of the boat, I was thrown overboard, as were most of the passengers standing on deck.

It took a few moments for me to resurface. My expensive dress got even heavier with all the water it soaked up, making it harder to stay afloat. I thrashed around in the water for a while, trying my hardest to remain above the surface.

The waves were much stronger than me, and soon enough, they dragged me down once again.

Water filled my lungs as I opened my mouth instinctively to scream. I opened my eyes, still underwater, and thrashed around some more. My dress seemed to be dragging me down more than it was before, at least that's what it felt like.

As if it was perfect timing, a stray plank of wood floated above her. With a sudden burst of determination, I reached up to grab it, pulling myself up and onto it.

I had both my arms wrapped around the wood tightly and my head rested on the part that wasn't being pushed down by my body. I coughed violently, trying to get some of the water out.

I felt my eyes start to drift shut. It's so cold, the water freezing against my skin. The water in my lungs burned. I forced my eyes open with unfortunate timing because just as I did another wave washed over my head.

_Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

This is it. The end of Theodosia Burr. I'd be stupid to deny it any longer. I can feel myself slipping away, slipping into the state of eternal slumber.

_You have my eyes. You have your mother's name._

"Mother, I'll be with you soon. We'll watch over dad together." I whispered towards the sky.

_When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart._

I imagined father getting the letter, telling of my death. I imagined the tears, the anguish. The grief lasting for months, just like when mother died. The thought made me shudder.

_ I'm dedicating every day to you._

_Domestic life was never quite my style._

_When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart._

All I had to do was smile at dad and it'd make him happier again. He sacrificed so much to make sure I was safe. To make sure I was happy.

_You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you. We'll make it right for you._

_If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you. We'll give the world to you._

Whenever he'd come back from a battle he'd spend as much time with me as possible before he had to go away again. Every night when he tucked me into bed he'd tell me he was fighting for my freedom. To give me the chance of a better, safer future.

_And you'll blow us all away._

_Someday, someday._

_Yeah, you'll blow us all away._

His voice singing to me the song he'd sung for me since the day I was born, it played in my ears as my eyes drifted shut for the last time.

The first thing I ever heard, and now the last.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not sure how much I love the ending, but overall I'm pretty proud of this story. Especially since this is the first thing I've uploaded in a really long time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
